


Washing Your Cares Away

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac helps Jack relax his sore muscles after a tough mission.





	Washing Your Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> For JustDoIt24/7 as an early birthday present. The prompt was Mac/Jack smut, Jack rimming Mac, which implies top!Jack. This...is not it, but it's what came out. Guess I'll just have to do another. ;) Hope you like it anyway!

“Oh, God, everything hurts,” Jack Dalton moaned as he limped into the house he shared with his partner and lover, Angus “Mac” MacGyver.  He tried unsuccessfully to take off his jacket before giving up because it hurt too much.

Mac moved behind Jack and helped him remove the jacket.  “That’s what you get for single-handedly taking on four guys bigger than you.”

“Hey, I saved your ass,” Jack pointed out, gingerly rolling his shoulders.  Mac could tell without even seeing Jack’s face how much it hurt the other man.

Mac hung up the jacket and moved back behind Jack.  The blond placed his hands on his partner’s shoulders and gently started kneading.  Jack let out an appreciative noise.  “Don’t stop.”

Mac continued his ministrations for a few minutes, then laid a kiss on the back of Jack’s neck.  “Tell you what.  Let me run you a hot bath, then we’ll tuck you in bed with the heating pad.  A good soak, some ibuprofen, and a heating pad will work wonders on those sore muscles.”

“Only if you join me,” Jack said.

“Deal.”

Jack slowly trailed after Mac as they made their way to the bathroom.  Jack’s movements were stiff, but he made it without incident and sank down on the toilet.  He winced as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Mac noticed.  He started filling the tub, then turned to Jack.  “Here, let me help you.”

Jack’s hands flopped back down to his sides and he stretched out his legs.  “Thanks.”

Mac took over where Jack left off.  The shirt was soaked with blood.  “Yours?” Mac asked.

Jack shook his head.  “Nah.  Busted a few noses.”  His tone was filled with pride.  Mac felt it was justified.  Jack always gave as good as he got, usually better.

Mac helped Jack raise his arms and slowly lifted off the older man’s shirt.  He ran his hands down Jack’s arms and across his chest, checking for injuries but also enjoying the feel of Jack’s firm muscles and soft skin under his hands. 

Jack hissed as Mac’s hands brushed his rib cage, and Mac froze.  “Anything broken?”

Jack shook his head again.  “Don’t think so.  Bruised, maybe.”

Mac trusted Jack’s answer.  The soldier had had enough broken and bruised ribs to know what they felt like.  “I’ll tape you up after we get cleaned up,” Mac said.  He finished his examination of Jack’s torso.  Bruises were already starting to form, marring the perfect landscape that was Jack’s chest, but he seemed otherwise intact.  Mac turned his attention to Jack’s hands, lifting each one and examining it in turn.  The knuckles were scraped, but nothing major.  Mac brushed his lips over each knuckle as he examined it, watching Jack’s face.  It was contorted in pain, but Mac felt him relax minutely at the gesture.  Mac moved on to Jack’s boots, unlacing each and drawing them off, heart breaking at Jack’s sharp intake of breath.  Once the boots were off, Jack’s socks followed.  “Pants next.”  Jack nodded and motioned Mac to go ahead, muscles tensing in anticipation of the pain.  “Relax,” Mac told him.

Jack tried, but he wasn’t very successful.  Mac knew that was as good as he was going to get.  He unzipped Jack’s pants and carefully drew them down, laying a kiss to each thigh as it was revealed.  When he reached Jack’s feet, Mac gently lifted each leg just far enough to slide the pants off.

By then, the water was ready.  Mac helped Jack into the tub.  The brunet sighed happily as the hot water hit his sore muscles.  He scooched forward to make room for Mac.  “Your turn,” he said.

Mac hesitated.  The tub was small, and Jack’s knees were practically up to his chin.  It couldn’t be comfortable, especially with Jack’s sore muscles.  “I think I’d better pass,” Mac said, reluctantly.  “It’ll do you more good if you can stretch out, at least some.”

Jack grabbed Mac’s hand and tugged.  “Nuh-uh.  You promised.”

Mac sighed.  “Fine.”  He couldn’t deny he really wanted to, but he didn’t want to cause Jack more discomfort.  Jack tugged again, and Mac made up his mind.  He quickly stripped and eased in behind his lover, fitting his legs around the larger man’s body.  It was definitely awkward, but that was forgotten when Jack let out a happy noise and sank back against Mac.

Mac kissed the top of his head.  “Helping?”

Jack nodded, his close-cropped head scraping against Mac’s chest.  “Feels better already.”

“Good.”  Mac took up kneading Jack’s shoulders again, working at the tense muscles, feeling the knots loosen under his hands.  He moved down Jack’s arms, first one, then the other, taking Jack’s large hands in his, massaging each finger, then twining their fingers together when he was finished.  He kissed Jack’s neck tenderly, and Jack groaned.  “Feels so good.”

“I’m glad.”  Mac mouthed the back of Jack’s neck a little longer, then kissed down across his shoulder and back up his neck.  The blond ran his tongue along the shell of Jack’s ear, then nibbled at his earlobe.  Jack shivered, and the vibration echoed in Mac’s body.  Mac untangled their hands, flattening his and running them across the hard planes of Jack’s chest.  The younger man’s hands ghosted across Jack’s nipples, and the older man gasped.  Mac paused.  “Did I hurt you?”

Jack shook his head.  “No.  Don’t stop, please,” he begged.

Mac’s hands resumed what they were doing, rolling Jack’s nipples beneath long fingers until they were hard nubs, then sliding down to grip Jack’s thighs.  “Oh, god, yes, Mac,” Jack gasped.  Mac kneaded Jack’s thighs for a minute, then moved one hand up and traced a finger lightly around the base of Jack’s cock.  It was already hard, Mac was pleased to note, just the tip rising above the water, a bead of precome balanced on the top.  Mac wrapped his other hand loosely around Jack’s chest, mindful of his ribs, and pulled his lover back against his chest until they were pressed tightly together, Mac’s own hard cock slitting perfectly into the crack of Jack’s ass.  Jack let out a noise of pure pleasure.  “Keep going.”

Mac obeyed, grasping Jack’s cock and stroking firmly, grinding his own cock against Jack’s ass at the same time.  It was rough with only the water to ease the way, but the friction felt wonderful.  Mac’s cock slid along Jack’s crack as Mac worked his lover’s cock in turn.  They found a rhythm, Jack pressing back against Mac as the blond’s hand slid firmly up Jack’s cock, twisting at the top before making its way back down.    Jack let out a constant stream of whimpers.  “Yes, Mac.  God, Mac, so good.”  The noises went straight to Mac’s groin, and he sped up his hand and his cock, grinding mercilessly against Jack, stripping him hard and fast.  Mac felt the heat pooling in his belly as Jack’s noises became incoherent.  Water rippled around them in small waves as they both climbed higher and higher.  Mac gave a particularly skilled twist of his wrist, and Jack came with a cry, his come dripping down his cock and spreading out over the surface of the water.  Mac felt his balls tighten, and then he was coming with a scream of Jack’s name.

Mac leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder, sated and boneless.  Jack sagged back against the younger man’s chest, in a similar state.  Mac smirked.  “Well, that’s one way to relax your muscles.”

“Best way I know,” Jack agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on making things more sensual and sensory. I'm not sure I succeeded. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
